The Chase
by rebelwilla
Summary: Oliver mentally chews over his new fascination and then decides to pursue it. Quiver!


Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes, wtchcool inspired me to write Quiver and if this goes well then I'll probably write more. I want to thank wtchcool for being my beta my for this one-shot, you are so wonderful and I will sing your praises for a long time! :]

* * *

A soft exhale was released as rough hands carefully removed the ankle monitor. The pair of hands belonged to one Detective Quentin Lance, father to my ex and her sister. He hasn't forgiven me for taking Sara with me on the Queen's Gambit and essentially causing her death and it's not likely that he ever will. But in this moment the warning signals in my head aren't sounding off about remorse or guilt…no.

What I feel right now can only be described as pure lust. My mind couldn't remember when it started to happen but I was sure aware of it now. My ears would perk up if I heard his voice or my line of vision would land on the good Detective as soon as he entered the room. Even now when he's touching my ankle, my mind has turned to mush. Proper manners should have stopped me from staring at him but I couldn't. I studied him thoroughly. Lance has a scruffy, rugged look about him, like he didn't shave in the morning and just rolled out of bed. He wasn't "classically handsome" like many have said about me, he was coarse and rough around the edges. Oh, how I'd love to smooth out those edges…

"Do me a favor Queen, don't leave town." Det. Lance said.

He was pissed. Good.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Detective. Not when I have Starling PD's best looking out for me."

"Listen here, Queen, the only reason I tolerate you is because of Laurel. After what you've done to my family, you can drop dead in a ditch somewhere; the rest of us would all be better off."

"Detective Lance, I think you've said quite enough," my mother shouted.

Ah, I knew it was coming. I deserve to hear it until my ears bleed—I killed Sara and there was no way of bringing her back.

"It's alright, Mom, the Detective was only expressing his genuine feelings about me."

Too bad he had no idea how I felt about him…

* * *

The long hours of paper work were starting to get to me and I have the chief and the DA on my ass about "the hood". Arresting Queen was the only lead that we had on Starling City's friendly neighborhood vigilante. But somehow both seemed to slip away from the law. The nerve of that smug bastard, I should have punched his lights out right then and there. How dare he assume that I was protecting him? I was only doing my job.

I jammed my key into the lock and turned it hearing the familiar click and opened my front door. I dreaded coming home every night, the place was empty. After Sarah died and Laurel threw herself into school and Dinah left me, the house stood as a former shell of itself. A hallow reminder of the memories and love once held dear and sacred.

The light in the living room switched on suddenly, without my help and I instantly reached for my gun and drew it out. I quietly maneuvered through the hallway and into the living room only to see the last person I'd ever want to see in my home. Oliver Queen was seated on my couch like it belonged to him. What is it with these people? They think that they can just do whatever they want because they have money and power.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that, right? Do you make it a habit of breaking and entering into officers' homes?" I scoffed.

I holstered my gun and turned to face him.

"I certainly hope not, I would think that I only break into the homes of those I really like."

Smug bastard.

I rolled my eyes. "You have your freedom…why are you here?"

"Because I can be, because I want to be…Does my presence bother you _Detective_?" Queen smiled.

"Get out or I'll arrest you…again."

Queen sauntered up towards me and got a little too close for comfort. I value my personal space and I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted; I didn't realize that Queen was pressed up against me. It took me by surprise…I was about ready to head butt him and stuff him into a holding cell. That is until he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Please do, I'd just love it if you'd handcuff me again."

And no sooner had he uttered those words than Queen licked the outer shell of my ear and walked away slowly. I didn't know if I should report him or drag him back in here. What the hell am I thinking? The son of a bitch killed Sarah, he ended my world and suddenly…in a few seconds Queen was able to make me forget about that. Damn it! I'll deal with this later, much later, like after I've had a _cold_ shower.

* * *

I snickered as Detective Lance shook his head and stomped up the stairs. Soon I'd make my move but until then…it's sure as Hell going to be a lot of fun pushing _my_ Detective's buttons.


End file.
